Prime Minister Honest
Honest, also known as Prime Minister Honest, the Prime Minister and the First Minister, is the primary antagonist of the manga/anime series'' Akame Ga Kill!. He is the Prime Minister of the Empire and himself seized control over the Empire while the emperor is a child. He manipulates Emperor Makoto for his own ends, bringing suffering through his orders by manipulating his innocence. Honest secretly rules the Empire in the shadows, bringing misery, hunger and poverty throughout the land. He is voiced by Kouji Ishii in the Japanese version of the anime, and Marty Fleck in the English version. History It is stated that Emperor Makoto only won the battle of succession due to the Prime Minister's influence and planning. The Prime Minister before him was Chouri, a man that was a kindhearted but strong willed and a strong adviser to the former emperor, who desired to return to the capital to stop the decline of the empire. When the Prime Minister became aware of this, he had Esdeath's force's (The Three Beasts') tasked to kill him. He is known to have one son, and he is also known to have one blood relative named Iwokura, who was killed by Night Raid. When he was executed for his crime in the manga, Revolutionary soldiers, numbering in millions, decided to share their bounty on Honest's head... '''By each soldiers taking Honest's piece of flesh.' Appearance Honest is a round, middle-aged man with light skin, gray hair, dark yellow eyes, and a long white beard that extends down to his abdomen. He often sports a sinister, toothy grin whenever he is plotting something nefarious. He wears a pair of brown boots, a dark green shirt, a belt below his belly and short pants which are also dark green, and a gray coat with some hair of an animal around his neck, resembling a bourgeois. Personality Honest embodies the very worst in humanity; he is extremely cruel, heartless, manipulative, and sadistic. He is pleased to mentally abuse people with the power he has, and he does not care about the country or the people around him begging for his help for a better life. In nearly every scene he appears in, he is always seen gorging himself on food with little care for his table manners. He is also implied to be a cannibalistic person, as shown when he oversees the Emperor ordering the execution of an innocent man while voicing his approval, and smugly tells him that he will make sure to take "care of his wife... every single part of her" while casually chowing down on some food. Honest appears to be an extravagant, wealthy, and rich supremacist who thinks he is above everyone else. He is able to commit any atrocity possible, in order for him to get a higher power. On the surface, he is a nonviolent and quiet man who appears to be gentle, peaceful, soft-spoken, and harmonious in almost all of his interactions with the young emperor. However, behind the mask of man who appears to be responsible, hides a demon who shows no sympathy for any human in the world. He does not regret anything cruel in what he does, seeing them as nothing more than another step to achieve his goals of getting more power over the country. He also shows a like of the psychological suffering of people, making them feel like nothing and making them fear him. Honest always hides his facial expressions when he speaks of something that can make a person be intimidated by fear and always hides the true monster that he is behind his jolly facade. Gallery Images HonestAKl.png Primeministerh.jpg HonestAKl1.png HonestAKl12.png Honest6.png akame-ga-kill-0311.jpg nakame_ga_kill_044_024_psy.jpg Honest's_Heartlessness.png|Syura's dead? ...Oh, well. 804228-akame ga kill 20 large 02.jpg Prime Minister Honest.png 793270-akame ga kill 14 large 32.jpg 791817-akame ga kill 13 large 01.jpg 775486-prime minister.png|Honest's Evil Grin 793267-akame_ga_kill___14___large_29.jpg 807176-akame_ga_kill___22___large_10.jpg Honest_scared_look.jpg HE GOT A GUN!.png 640px-Leone_kills_Honest.png|Honest killed by Leone (anime; non-canon) h028.jpg h031.jpg Honest.png|Honest honestkillleone.png|Honest throws Leone off the balcony. honestthrone.png|Honest on his throne enjoying the destruction of the rebels. honestlaughing.png|Honest laughing sadistically. honestbreakdown.png|Honest's Breakdown. 7810.jpg|Honest defeated by Leone. Honest's Death in the manga.jpg|Honest's Death in the manga Videos File:Akame Ga Kill! - Honest Mourne's Syura's Death Trivia *Honest is very similar to the following villains: **The Major from Hellsing. Both are old, morbidly overweight, extremely manipulative men who desire to turn their worlds into the most horrible place imaginable. Additionally, both are Pure Evil. However, unlike the Major, Honest is a shameless coward when facing the prospect of his own demise. **Supreme Leader Snoke from Star Wars sequel trilogy: They rule in the shadows, they are immensely powerful and ancient, and they manipulate others for their own gain. He shares these similarities with Emperor Palpatine, another Star Wars villain. Category:Tyrants Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Supremacists Category:Control Freaks Category:Addicts Category:Power Hungry Category:Misogynists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Starvers Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Slaver Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Hypocrites Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Egotist Category:Crime Lord Category:Opportunists Category:Gaolers Category:Genocidal Category:Parents Category:Weaklings Category:Trickster Category:Monarchs Category:Arrogant Category:Provoker Category:Social Darwinists Category:Supervillains Category:Elderly Category:Fascists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Pure Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Jingoist Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Cheater Category:Neutral Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Elitist Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brutes Category:Brainwashers Category:Cowards Category:Non-Action Category:Cannibals Category:Archenemy